Donde crecen los manzanos
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Hay veces en que el amor es como los árboles:tardan mucho,muchísimo en dar frutos. Pero al final de cuentas los dan porque era su destino. One-shot. Regalo para Nea Potter,San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins.


_¡Hey! Pues aquí está, mi regalo de San Valentín Invisible (justo a tiempo!) del foro The Ruins, para Nea Potter *ovación* Recordando, ella había pedido:  
><em>"Un Teddy/Lily, dulce y empalagoso. Cómico, si eso es posible :) Y bueno, lo demás lo escoge el autor. (Incluso si llega la/el ex celos)

_...Bueno, no prometo mucho en lo cómico, a pesar de tener arranques de humor...Se menciona a un expareja por ahí...Pero en dulce, ni lo dudes. Con todo mi cariño, y Una felicitación extemporánea del Día de San Valentín. :3 ¡Espero te guste Nea!_

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de Rowling, y éste es un regalín para Nea. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Donde crecen los manzanos<strong>

Debía haberlo imaginado, y no llegar tan temprano.

Habían quedado a mediodía. Ahí, en la banca bajo el manzano, para que le contara un cuento. Sí, sí, prometo no llegar tarde, Ted. Ya no molestes. Pero obviamente la niña llegaba tarde, como siempre.  
>Los rayos del Sol caían sobre el adolescente de catorce años, molestándole sus ojos en ése momento verdes. A ella le gustaba que tuviera los ojos verdes, seguro porque le recordaba a su papá.<p>

De pronto sintió unas manitas que lo abrazaban por la espalda.

- ¡Ted! – saludó una vocecita cantarina.

- Dijiste que llegarías temprano, Lily.

- No encontraba mi vestido – respondió la vocecita, aún a su espalda. Ted sonrió: para tener sólo cuatro años, la niña era demasiado lista.

- Bien, pues… – Ted se giró y le sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja, que venía con su vestido favorito: uno blanco que tenía dibujado un pez dorado en un bolsillo. La levantó y la sentó en la banca, a su lado.

- ¿Qué cuento me contarás, Ted? – cuestionó la niña, con los ojos brillantes.

- El de una princesa que llegaba tarde a todos lados…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se pasó de nuevo la mano por la mejilla, secando las últimas lágrimas que había derramado. Suspiró por decimotercera vez, y gruñó por… Merlín sabía cuantos gruñidos llevaba.

Aún no lograba entenderlo. ¿Por qué? En los cuentos ésas cosas no pasaban. En los cuentos que le contaba su madre, siempre la bruja buena se quedaba con el mago guapo y valiente. Fin del asunto. Ah claro, y vivían felices para siempre.  
>Pero su cuento había tenido un final muy distinto. Sí, una bruja buena se lo había quedado, pero era su cuento. Tenía que quedarse con ella. Con ella y no con su prima.<p>

Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de nuevo al recordar la escena de la mañana: llegaron juntos a su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡A su fiesta! Cuando los vio, Lily no podía creerlo. Pero nadie más se sorprendió. Parecía ser que ella había sido la única que no sabía nada de ellos, del porqué Ted Lupin iba tomando de la mano a Victorie. Sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Victorie como siempre, perfecta hasta para caminar al lado de él.

Otro gruñido se le escapó. ¡Así no iba el cuento! El príncipe se queda siempre con su princesa. Eso mismo le contaba el mismo Ted, en ésa misma banca, años atrás. Cierto era que hace mucho tiempo no lo había visto, pues él había estado muy ocupado con la escuela y todo. Y más ahora que estaba en su último año en Hogwarts. Pero ella lo había esperado. Oh sí, lo había esperado, alimentada por los cuentos que él mismo le había contado cuando era más pequeña, cuentos que ahora, a sus siete años y con lo que había pasado, ya no les encontraba mucho sentido.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se perdieron en las ramas de los manzanos. Quizá… Sí, Victorie era toda una princesa. Como las de los cuentos. Rubia, de ojos azules. Hermosa por donde se viera. De ademanes calmados y finos. Y ella, ¿Ella qué era?  
>Se miró las manos, aún pequeñas, y pensó en los dedos finos de su prima. Tomó un mechón pelirrojo, y recordó el suave cabello platinado de Victorie. Comparó sus formas de andar, de reír.<p>

- ¡Bien pueden Victorie y Ted irse a la Patagonia caminando!

A ella le gustaba mucho su cabello rojo, papá siempre le decía que era hermosa. Igual su madre. Y Albus. Hasta James se lo decía. No necesitaba de un príncipe. Recordó las palabras de su tía Hermione, cuando le decía que los príncipes y ésos cuentos no existían. Que era mejor leer otras cosas.  
>Parecía ser que debería hacerle caso a Tía Hermione más seguido.<p>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sol que entraba por los ventanales de su habitación descansaba en la duela de madera, y flotaba en el aire, dándole un aura de encanto. Las pelusillas bailaban en la luz, un ballet imaginario. Lily las siguió atentamente, sonriendo.

Definitivamente ni el sol, ni la madera, ni las pelusillas eran las responsables de su buen humor. No. Ni siquiera la carta de Hogwarts que acababa de llegar ése día en la mañana. Ni el hecho de que hubieran hecho una fiesta para celebrarle su inicio en la escuela. No, no. Tarareó una canción mientras sonreía, examinando su guardarropa. No sabía que ponerse, porque no sabía de qué color tendría él su cabello o los ojos hoy.

Decidió ponerse el vestido blanco con el pez dibujado, copia fiel del que había tenido más pequeña. Y es que obviamente ella había crecido mucho. Ya tenía once años, ya era toda una mujer adulta que iría a Hogwarts, desgraciadamente sin Ted, que ya había terminado su educación y trabajaba feliz con los aurores…y había terminado hace un año con Victorie.  
>Motivo por el cual, los cuentos de su infancia volvían a parecerle lindos.<p>

Mientras se miraba en el espejo de su tocador, Lily sonrió. Ted Lupin era como el partido perfecto para cualquier chica. Inteligente, tierno, un auror, ¡Hasta podía cambiar su aspecto! Maravilloso. Y además, ahijado de Harry Potter.  
>Ahijado de Harry Potter.<br>Lily arrugó la nariz. Ésa parte no le agradó.

Ya podía imaginarse, pensó mientras se pasaba el peine por su cabello, las palabras de su madre._ "¡Oh Lily,no! ¡Es como tu hermaaaano!"_ y su padre _"¡Te lleva diez años Lily! ¡No lo pienso permitir!"  
><em>Bueno, diez años sí eran bastante, pero tío Ron decía que para el amor no hay edad.

- ¡Pues no me importa! – exclamó ella, azotando el peine en la superficie de madera pulida del tocador – ¡No me interesa! ¡Yo lucharé por…!

- Veo que amaneciste emocionada, Lily – saludó una voz, interrumpiendo su emotivo discurso al amor y causándole un brinco desagradable de su estómago – Y veo que ya estás lista.

Lily volteó, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su madre, que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. ¡Merlín! Había estado a nada de arruinar todo.

- Sí mamá.

- Bien pues, bajemos entonces.

La casa zumbaba con pláticas y conversaciones alegres. Cuando ella bajó, toda la familia se acercó emocionada a felicitarla.

- ¡Felicidades Lily!

- Ya verás, te encantará Hogwarts…

Pero ella no escuchaba. Ella sonreía, afirmaba, pero estaba ocupada buscando con la mirada a una cabeza verde, o azul…Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaría ahí. Y enseguida supo dónde buscar. A la primer oportunidad, escapó hacia el jardín. Y caminó directamente hacia la banca bajo los manzanos. Y sí, como lo había pensado, ahí estaba él, con su cabello, en ése momento, color rojo. Sentado, enfrascado en la lectura de un libro.

- ¡Ted! – canturreó ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¡Al fin llegas! – saludó el chico, girando y abrazando a la pequeña Potter – Supongo que te capturaron en el comedor.

Lily rió, mientras se sentaba al lado de él. A pesar de tener ya veintiún años, Ted seguía teniendo un rostro con rastros infantiles, cuando no cambiaba sus facciones. Sobre todo cuando sonreía como lo estaba haciendo.  
>El corazón de Lily brincó como de costumbre.<p>

- Ya a Hogwarts, ¿eh? Verás que te encantará, Lily. Es hermoso.

- Cuéntame, Ted – susurró ella, mientras se acomodaba bien en la banca, y aspiraba el olor dulzón de los manzanos – cuéntame de nuevo cómo es.

Él sonrió, como siempre que le iba a contar algo.

- Es enorme, Lily. Antiguo, un castillo con muchos secretos. Debes tener cuidado…

Lily rodó los ojos.

-…Hay un lago, donde vive un calamar gigante. Es bueno, y le gustan las tostadas…

- ¿Come tostadas? – exclamó ella, sorprendida. No recordaba ése detalle de las anteriores narraciones sobre Hogwarts – Tío George me dijo que se comía a los chicos que no nadaban en el lago una vez al mes.

Ted soltó una carcajada.

- No debes creer todo lo que dice tío George, Lily – puntualizó – No olvides llevarle tostadas, te lo agradecerá. Y el Gran Comedor…Oh, te encantará Lily. Verás que sí. Y ten cuidado con las escaleras, cambian mucho de lugar.

- Me perderé.

- Si te pierdes, pregunta. Es fácil.

Lily afirmó, y clavó sus ojos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lily?

- Te voy a extrañar, Ted.

Ted rió, y abrazó suavemente a Lily.

- El tiempo pasa muy, muy rápido Lily – le dijo – Ya verás que, cuando menos lo pienses, nos volveremos a ver.

- Pero tú te vas – reprochó ella, con el enojo que le permitían sus once años – Te vas al otro lado del mundo.

Ted suspiró: se iba a ir a una misión a Estados Unidos, y no sabía cuando volvería. Lo había anunciado hace una semana. De hecho, la fiesta también era para despedirlo.  
>Sintió un nudo en la garganta, que él se apuró a disfrazar.<p>

- Quizá me vaya, pero regresaré, Lily. Además, ni tiempo tendrás de extrañarme. Tendrás muchos amigos, y muchas cosas que hacer. De todos modos, yo volveré.

- ¿Y si no nos encontramos? – dramatizó la niña. Ted rió.

- Claro que nos encontraremos. Londres es grande, pero no lo suficiente – bromeó él.

Hubo un silencio largo, donde ambos miraban las ramas de los manzanos, que comenzaban a florecer. Mudos testigos de cuánto habían crecido ambos.

- Nos veremos aquí – soltó de pronto Lily – y así no nos perderemos.

Ted rió, enternecido por la inocencia de Lily.

- Está bien, Lils – convino él – Aquí, donde crecen los manzanos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sintió cierta nostalgia al sentarse de nuevo en ésa misma banca. El olor dulce de los enormes manzanos lo saludó, como siempre. Parecía que ahí no habían pasado los cinco años lejos de su casa. Ted Lupin sonrió, y cerró los ojos un instante. Escuchó el gorjeo de los pájaros, y el zumbido de las ocupadas abejas en la copa de los árboles, que comenzaban a florear. Era un hermoso día.  
>Aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchó cómo unos suaves pasos se acercaban por detrás de él.<p>

- Tarde como siempre.

Una risa cristalina fue la única respuesta. Le llamó la atención que ésa no era la risa de la pequeña Lily que él conocía.  
>Sintió cómo se sentaban al lado de él. Abrió los ojos, y volteó.<p>

Una joven alta y delgada, de piel blanca y brillante cabello pelirrojo que caía en suaves rizos le sonreía. Facciones finas, brillantes ojos verdes y las distintivas pecas de los Weasley…  
>Ted Lupin dudó.<p>

- ¿Li…Lily?

La pelirroja rió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ted? ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado y tan vieja estoy que no me reconoces?

Ted abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

- No, no… Es que… Tú…¿Cómo…?

- Tengo dieciséis años, Ted – rió ella – No pensaste que me iba a quedar siempre de once, ¿O sí?

Ted descubrió que de alguna forma, sí lo había pensado así.

- Bueno…

- Mejor cuéntame un cuento – interrumpió Lily – Sobre tu misión. Tu viaje… ¿Cómo fue?

Después de un instante, Ted sonrió. Y comenzó su historia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eso estaba mal. Muy, muy mal.  
>¿Cómo se lo diría a Harry? ¿A Ginny? ¡Por Merlín! Lo colgarían. Lo sacarían de la casa a maldiciones.<br>Pero eso no sería lo más difícil. Lo más difícil sería decírselo a ella.

Si le hubieran dicho que terminaría enamorándose de ella, se hubiera reído. ¡Ella era como su hermanita! La pequeña Lils.  
>Pero ésa que había estado platicando, escuchándolo bajo los manzanosen las vacaciones, escribiéndole todos ésos meses, no era <em>la pequeña Lils<em> que él recordaba. Ésa chica de brillante cabello rojo y grandes ojos verdes, ademanes seguros y una personalidad fuerte y decidida, muy madura para su edad, era _Lily_, a secas. Lily Luna, de casi veinte años ya. Diez años menor que él. ¡Por toda la lencería de Merlín! Diez años.

¿Cómo se los diría a todos? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? De seguro lo rechazaría. Le diría que lo veía como su hermano, que no podía ser, que…

- ¡Ted!

- Lily – saludó, volteando a ver a la chica que se había detenido a tomar una manzana de los árboles, que ya estaban dando sus frutos rojos, como el cabello de ella.

- Siento la tardanza.

- Estoy acostumbrado – bromeó él. Ella rió, y se sentó al lado suyo.

- Buena fiesta la de ayer, ¿eh? – comentó ella, dándole una mordida a la manzana.

- Cierto. Pero no podía ser menos, Lily. Al fin graduada. ¿Qué se siente?

- Maravillosamente liberador – rió Lily – pensé que jamás terminaría.

- Suele pasar, pero yo cuando me gradué extrañé mucho la escuela.

Lily lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Por Victorie?

Ted se sintió descolocado por la respuesta. Hace tiempo no recordaba a Victorie.

- Bueno, en parte…Pero en parte por mis amigos.

- Y por el calamar.

Ted la miró.

- ¿Qué? Tú me contabas que le llevabas tostadas al calamar, Ted.

- Sí, bueno…

- ¿Entonces no lo extrañaste? Porque yo sí lo haré – puntualizó ella, dando otra mordida a la fruta – Él era mi amigo. Y a pesar de tener amigos humanos, creo que él me escuchaba mejor que ellos. Le conté muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Secretos.

Ted abrió la boca para preguntar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Lily no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿No vas a preguntar qué secretos?

- No es mi asunto, Lils.

- Definitivamente es tu asunto – canturreó ella, feliz, mientras jugaba con la manzana entre los dedos – Y no me molestaría que lo preguntaras.

Ted vaciló un instante. Un instante largo, en el que Lily sonrió, satisfecha.

- Nunca has sabido mentir, Ted – dijo la pelirroja, risueña – Dejas ver absolutamente todo lo que piensas.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? – se defendió. Lily rió.

- Bueno, en algo que has estado dando vueltas los últimos meses... Estás enamorado.

Ted se puso pálido, mientras veía a Lily dar un pequeño mordisquito a la manzana. ¿Cómo diablos había sabido?

- Y es de alguien que no deberías. Porque si fuera correcto, ya se lo hubieras dicho.

- Lily…

- Deberías arriesgarte, Ted – murmuró ella, mientras terminaba la manzana y se levantaba de la banca, para sorpresa de Ted – Nunca se sabe qué piense la otra persona.

Y antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella se inclinó hacia él, y le depositó un fugaz beso en los labios.  
>Él la miró, sorprendido, mientras ella se incorporaba y le sonreía.<p>

- Hace tiempo que los manzanos estaban esperando, Ted. Y yo también.

Los ojos de ella brillaban, alegres, expectantes.  
>Ted se levantó lentamente de la banca y se paró frente a ella. Sintió el aroma de los manzanos, que al fin estaban dando sus frutos.<br>Y sin poder emitir un solo sonido, él sonrió.

Si cualquiera hubiera pasado en ése momento por ahí, sólo hubiera visto una pareja abrazándose, besándose con ternura bajo el sol de la mañana. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado todo el camino que él y ella recorrieron para llegar ahí, donde crecen los manzanos.


End file.
